How To Lose It All
by InTheClouds773
Summary: Boy makes bet. Girl has secret hidden agenda of her own. Simply plotline, with a lot of dirtiness and fun mixed into it. If you choose to read this, I hope you enjoy it! And please comment. I like both positive and negative feedback. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**---Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to him. If I did own Harry Potter, however, Draco and Hermione would have ended up together in the end. That's all I have to say about that.---**

**How To Lose It All**

**Chapter One**

Draco Malfoy glanced at the table of Gryffindors again, then turned back to his long-time friend, Blaize Zabini. "Do you really think Granger is worth it though?" Draco asked.

"Worth the answers to the N.E.W.T's? Hell yes. You get her, you get the answers," Blaize answered.

"Fine. You're on." Draco shook Blaize's hand and began to formulate a plan on how to get the goody-goody Gryffindor bookworm in his bed. _This will be fun_, he thought.

* * *

Hermione ate her breakfast, rolling her eyes as Harry and Ron talked non-stop about the Quidditch match against Slytherin this afternoon. Stretching her arms above her head, Hermione let out a nice, long sigh. For some reason she had slept through the sound of the alarm on her watch. She assumed it was because she had been up all night cramming for her N.E.W.T's (even though they were over 6 months away).

Rolling her neck to attempt and relieve the tension in it brought Hermione's eyes to the Slytherin table, her gaze running across a certain blonde-haired demon. To her surprise, Malfoy was staring directly in her direction. Even stranger, she could have sworn she saw him smile at her when their eyes met. Shaking the thought out of her head, Hermione turned her attention back to Harry and Ron.

"The two of you had bloody well hurry up or we'll be late for class," she said, grabbing her bag.

"Oh, come on, 'Mione," Ron whined.

"Where are we going Ron?" she sarcastically asked him.

"Yeah, Hermione; it's Potions. It doesn't matter if we're on time or not, Snape will still deduct points for anything he can." Hermione could barely understand Harry's words through his mouthful of food. Thankfully she had known the two long enough to decipher their language of mouthful.

"It doesn't matter. At least Snape won't be able to take off his usual tardy points. Now come on." She rose from the table, giving Harry and Ron a look that could kill.

"Fine. Just let me chug this pumpkin juice," Ron said, grabbing his goblet. Harry did the same, both boys soon joining Hermione. The three of them headed for the dungeons.

* * *

Draco watched the Golden Trio exit the Great Hall, and then glanced at his watch. Realizing he too would soon be late for class, Draco left the Slytherin table.

"Don't forget our deal, Malfoy!" Blaize yelled halfway across the Great Hall. Turning, Draco gave one last smirk to his partner in crime. This quest of his would not only be the most fun yet, but it would also be his biggest accomplishment to date.

If Draco could pull this one off, it would most likely break up the beloved Golden Trio. Not to mention, he would have all the answers to the N.E.W.T.S. as well. Smiling to himself, Draco left the Great Hall.

* * *

"We need a way to figure out what Malfoy's up to. He's been eyeing the three of us all class," Harry said.

"Maybe he hexed one of us and is just waiting for it to take its full effect," Ron said.

"Add two more toad eyes, Ron." Hermione handed Ron the jar of slimy, glossy toad eyes. "We could make another batch of Polyjuice potion, this time without the cat hair, and see what Malfoy's up to."

"Why go that far?" Harry asked, adding an eyedropper of werewolf's blood. "Why doesn't one of us, well one of you two, just pretend to see the light–-or in his case the darkness–-and let Malfoy think you've realized just how right Voldemort is? It'd be easier to get information from him that way than with Polyjuice potion."

"That would mean one of us would have to become friends with him though. And we'd have to actually be…_civil_ to him." Ron shuddered at his own words.

"Oh, please, Ron. Don't be such a baby. I can do it, easily. I'll let Malfoy hear me screaming at one of you. It'll be perfect. Then when he comes around the corner I'll yell at him too, confessing that I hate you and that I don't know how I could have ever been friends with the two of you." Hermione laughed to herself, Harry and Ron just staring at her. "What are the two of you looking at?"

"It's just…that…you just came up with that," Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "Right?"

"Of course I did. You know I've always been good at thinking on my feet." Seeing their concoction finished, Hermione took the ladle and poured some into a vial. "Tell me where the plan can go wrong? I am the best actor of the group. You can't do it, Harry. That would be too obvious. Ron couldn't stand pretending to be friends with Malfoy. We all know I'm the only one who stands a chance of pulling this off."

"Are you sure about this, 'Mione? I mean, you may be put in some very compromising situations."

"I'll be fine. Besides, with me being Head Girl and Malfoy being Head Boy, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other than I'd like anyways."

"All right. It's settled then. When do we want to put this plan into motion?"

"The sooner the better."

* * *

Draco stared at Potter, Weasley, and Granger, most of all Granger. The three of them had been discussing something, and out of nowhere, Granger's face lit up. Whatever it was, she was excited about it. Maybe if Draco could figure out what it was, it could help him get closer to her. He had no idea how he was going to pull off this bet, but he was definitely determined to go through with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**---Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to him. If I did own Harry Potter, however, Draco and Hermione would have ended up together in the end. That's all I have to say about that.---**

**How To Lose It All**

**Chapter Two**

"Did you get the Marauders' Map from Remus, Harry?" Hermione asked, Harry, Ron, and herself standing together in a hallway a week later. "We need to know where Malfoy is."

"Yeah, I got it. It's right here," Harry answered, pulling the Marauders' Map from a pocket inside his robes. Pointing his wand at the map, Harry muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

A light shone from the scrap of parchment, followed a second later by words and scribbles scrawling across the page, forming the inside of Hogwarts. Separated by only a few corridors and heading their way, Malfoy was indeed roaming the halls.

"If he weren't Head Boy, I'd deduct points for this," Hermione said, trying not to get too mad yet. "He'll probably use the excuse that he was patrolling, even though he's scheduled for tomorrow night."

"Well, he's getting closer. He should be within yelling distance. Should we start arguing?" Ron asked. Hermione thanked Merlin they weren't near any of the houses' common rooms or any of the teachers' offices or rooms.

* * *

Malfoy was headed back to his personal common room after getting himself a late-night snack. Turning a corner, he heard an all-too-familiar voice shouting.

"I CANNOT STAND THE WAY YOU'RE ALWAYS GETTING THE ATTENTION HARRY!" Granger screamed. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO GET ALL THE GLORY? YOU VERY WELL KNOW YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE GOTTEN TO VOLDEMORT FIRST YEAR IF RON AND I HADN'T HELPED YOU!"

"What the bloody hell is that?" Malfoy couldn't help but let his curiosity get the better of him. Turning the opposite direction of his common room, he headed towards the voices.

"Hermione! Stop getting so angry at me. I can't help it if everyone wants to give me the credit! Maybe you should start telling everybody exactly how much you've helped me. Then they can all throw that in your face as well as the fact that you've always got your nose shoved in the pages of some absurd book!" Malfoy laughed at Harry's words; he'd known for a long time the Golden Trio would break up eventually.

"Ron! Why aren't you saying anything about this?" Hermione asked, just as Draco rounded the corner, coming into view.

"I am not getting in between the two of you," he answered.

"Well, well, well. Is there trouble in paradise?" Draco asked, walking towards them.

"No; everything's fine. Leave us alone Malfoy," Harry said, glaring back and forth between him and Hermione.

"Don't lie to him, _Potter_! I can't stand you anymore!" Hermione said, looking at Harry. Turning to Malfoy, she screamed just as loud, "I CAN'T STAND HIM! He's such a show-off!"

"And that's news to me?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't know why I ever wanted to be friends with you in the first place, Harry Potter!"

"I don't know why I ever wanted to be friends with you, _Hermione Granger_!" Malfoy snickered at the look of loathing on Hermione's face.

"Don't talk to me again, either of you!" she screamed.

"Hey! Why can't I talk to you?" Ron stuttered. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, but that's just it! You _never_ do anything! You didn't do anything to try and help me make my point! I'm done with both of you!" Turning to face Malfoy, she glared at him. "Get the hell out of my way, Ferret Boy, before I hex you into tomorrow!"

Holding his hands up in defense, Draco did as he was told. He turned to Harry and Ron and laughed. "I knew the three of you wouldn't stay friends forever." He turned to follow Hermione.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry yelled. "Come back!"

"FUCK OFF POTTER!" This surprised Draco, as he couldn't recall a single time when he'd heard little miss bookworm utter a single curse word the entire time he'd known her. Quickening his own pace to match Hermione's, Draco laughed.

"You can't be serious about not talking to them again."

"Why not? I'm sick and tired of Harry and his dramatics and his need to always be the best at everything." She made a sharp right turn, heading towards her common room. "And Ron! Ron couldn't make up his own mind if said mind hit him square in the face! I always have to do everything for him!"

"I hate to tell you this, as it would incredibly evil of me…" Hermione came to a sudden stop.

"Since when do you care about being 'incredibly evil' to me?"

"Oh, wait, I don't. Anyways. I hate to tell you this, but I told you so."

"Told me so what?"

"I told you third year the three of you wouldn't possibly be able to remain friends until the end."

"I guess you were right. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get to my common room and get to bed."

"Goodnight then."

Hermione hesitated at his words. "…Goodnight to you, too, Malfoy."

* * *

Once inside her common room, Hermione smiled to herself. The three of them had pulled it off. Malfoy actually believed that they hated each other. She would have to run to the Owlry in the morning, sending a message to Harry and Ron letting them know this and apologizing for any offense she'd caused.

Throwing on a pair of pink flip flops and grabbing her most beloved pajama set, Hermione exited back through her portrait and headed towards the Heads bathroom.

* * *

Draco grinned as Hermione entered her common room. He didn't know if he necessarily believed the Golden Trio was truly broken up, but he didn't care. This could give him a definite advantage in his bet with Blaize.

Making his way back to his own common room, Draco went into his bedroom and pulled out a random pair of pajama pants and a pair of boxers. Feeling the need of a long, hot bath, Draco left his common room in search of the Heads bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**---Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to him. If I did own Harry Potter, however, Draco and Hermione would have ended up together in the end. That's all I have to say about that.---**

**How To Lose It All**

**Chapter Three**

"_Amour admonestation_," Hermione whispered, standing in front the portrait leading into the Head's bathroom. The woman in the portrait, who seemed too preoccupied with her many cats, nodded to Hermione. Hermione entered through the portrait, heading straight for the counter. She set her pajamas next to the sink and grabbed a towel from the rack.

Setting the towel down by the stairs leading into the pool-sized tub, Hermione went to the knobs that controlled the bubbles. She chose lavender, as she found it was the most calming scent. As the bubbles began filling the tub, Hermione removed her clothes and flung them effortlessly into a pile on the floor. Kicking them to a corner, Hermione descended the five steps into the tub, submerging herself in the frothing, bubbly water.

The heat from the water loosened her muscles. She performed a bubble-head charm on herself, and then dove under of the surface and began her usual thirty laps back and forth.

* * *

Draco stared at the cat lady as she filled the numerous cat food dishes. Clearing his throat, he said, "I'd like to get in to the bathroom."

"Recite the password then and go inside," she answered, not even bothering to look up from filling the dishes.

"_Amour admonestation_." The portrait swung open, allowing Draco entrance into the bathroom. The smell of lavender hung in the air, greeting Draco's senses like a welcome mat.

"Stupid girl," he said to himself. "She can't even clear the bubbles when she's done. Good thing I like lavender…" He would never admit that to anyone, not even his own mother. Seeing the pile of Hermione's clothes on the floor in the corner made him scoff. "She can't clean up after herself either; must be a muggle thing."

Removing his clothes and throwing them in the pile along with Hermione's, Draco dove into the tub, the warm water welcoming him. He was halfway through his first lap when he felt something feather-light brush against his leg. Breaking the surface of the water, he was shocked at what greeted him.

* * *

Hermione's scream was deafening. Draco had to dunk back under the water to get his ears to stop ringing. Coming back up, his ears were met by Hermione yelling at him profusely.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE MALFOY?!" she hollered, trying to gather as much of the bubbles as she possibly could.

"Well, I was trying to take a bloody bath and unwind the day. What the hell are you doing in here?"

"_I_ was trying to a bath and unwind _my_ day."

"Well since your stuff was here when I got here-"

"Wait. If you saw my stuff, then why didn't you leave?"

"I thought you'd left them here."

Annoyed and rolling her eyes at him, Hermione said, "Yes, because I am _so_ messy, right?"

"Shut up, Granger."

"Don't tell me to shut up. You shut up and get out of here."

"Why should I have to leave? You've been in here longer than I have. You should have to be the one to leave."

"Oh, you'd love that, wouldn't you? I am not getting out of this tub until you're gone."

"Fine. Have it your way then." Hermione watched as Draco bobbed back under the purple-tinted bubbles. Trying to see where Draco was under the water, Hermione backed into one of the walls, gathering still more bubbles to her body. She watched as he finally broke the surface a mere two feet away from her. "Ready to leave yet?"

"You will find, Malfoy, that I am one of the most stubborn people you will ever meet. I could out-stubborn a donkey."

"You would prefer to stay in the tub with me then?" Smirking at Hermione, Draco continued. "Oh, Granger, I didn't know you cared!"

"Shove off Malfoy. I do not care for you. I just don't want you to see me naked. So you can be the one to leave first."

"Why? So you can see me naked?"

"That's exactly it. That's my goal in life: to see you naked." The sarcasm in her voice was exceptionally heavy.

Seeing the situation as a way to get closer to win his bet with Blaize, Draco began inching his way closer to Hermione who was now pinned against the wall.

"Come any closer, Ferret Boy, and I'll hex you from here to tomorrow," she said, her hands desperately grasping for the deteriorating bubbles. "I mean it!"

"How are you going to do that, Granger, when your wand is on the floor on the other side of the pool?" Draco smirked as he hovered less than a foot away from Hermione. "Do you really want to try and go for it?"

Hermione couldn't speak. Being in such close proximity to a naked man, even if it was Draco Malfoy, was driving her body crazy. Her mouth was dry, and she was literally choking on her words. Not to mention the heat that was spreading throughout her body…and it had nothing to do with the temperature of the tub.

Closing her mouth, Hermione shook her head. "No. I told you: I'm stubborn. I'm not moving from this spot. Even to get my wand. I have other ways of making sure you don't come any closer."

"And how is that exactly?"

"I'll kick you in the balls so fast your head will spin like a dreidel on the last day of Hanukkah." Catching him off-guard, Hermione took the opportunity to swim along the wall to her left and dove under the water, heading straight for her wand.

She popped her head out of the water and grabbed her wand to find that Draco was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd he go?" she thought out loud. "Damn it!"

"Don't worry, Granger. I'm out here." Hermione turned in the direction of the voice to find Draco standing by the sinks. _Oh god…Why does he have to look so damn good? I am _not_ supposed to be attracted to the man I'm trying to seduce! Wait - why am I thinking to myself? Why didn't I take advantage of the situation?! I am so _stupid_!_

"Do you have to gawk? I mean, I know I'm sexy and everything, but seriously Granger. Come on. You're almost drooling."

"I am not drooling. And I am not gawking." She lied; she had been staring. He was wearing nothing but those damned green boxers of his and they were hanging _pretty_ low. Even from halfway across the pool and from where he was at the sinks, Hermione could see his washboard abs and wonderfully toned arms. And the lines on his hips that led down to his…_STOP IT!_ she screamed in her mind. _Stop it!_

Holding her wand closely, she merely watched as Draco put on the remainder of his clothing. Once again fully dressed, Draco turned to Hermione.

"I'm leaving now, Granger. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning, I'm sure." Grabbing his dirty clothes, Draco gave Hermione one last smirk as he flung his robes on over his pajamas and exited the bathroom through the cat lady's portrait.

Giving one giant sigh of relief, Hermione climbed out of the tub and yanked her pajamas off the floor. She dressed quicker than she ever had before, fearing that Draco would return for something he 'forgot' to grab earlier. Making sure she had her dirty laundry and towel, Hermione slipped on her flip flops and her own robes and raced out through the portrait hole and down the hallway to her common room.

Whispering her password to the witch on the wall, Hermione ran to her bedroom and fell on the bed. Kicking off her flip flops, Hermione crawled under the covers and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of a certain blond Slytherin, despite all of her attempts to remove him from her mind before she drifted off to dreamland.


End file.
